


Falling

by IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Just Posting This to Figure Out The Website, This Took Me Five Minutes, i don’t know how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking/pseuds/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking
Summary: Peter loves to fall, a quick Drabble.





	Falling

Falling. Peter loves falling. He loves the way his Spidey Sense tingles in worry. He loves the way the wind rushes past him and how nothing can slow him down. He feels free. And then at the last possible second...thwip. The webbing would go taut and we would be pulled into an arc, his toes sometimes even brushing the ground. And at the peak, he would do it again. And again. It was addicting and Peter loved it. When he was falling, it was as if all of his worries and doubts and anxieties and Parker Luck would fall behind with the wind. Peter would fly away in the wind, and Spider-Man would fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R, even though I’m pretty sure there will be no reviews on this. It’s just a tester post.


End file.
